Dino Secerts
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Dr. O hid his old Power Morphers for a good reason. Dino, MMPR, and Zeo crossover.
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: In no shape or form do I own them.

A/N: This fic is based off an Idea I got from watching "Legacy of Power." Read and enjoy!

Chapter 1

Unexpected Discovery

Connor, Kira, and Ethan were in Dr. O's house waiting for him. He had left a note telling them that he had gone to the store and would be back shortly. Ethan and Kira were sitting on the couch watching TV, while Connor was busy looking at the books Dr. O owned.

As soon as a commercial came on, Kira looked away from the TV. "Connor, what are you looking for?" she asked with a confused look on her face. Ethan now was looking at Connor too.

He kept his back turn to them as he casually answered, "Just wondering what kind of books Dr. O owns." Kira and Ethan looked at each other for a moment, then turned back to look at the weirdo person by the bookshelf.

"This could be a guess, but maybe dinosaur books?" Ethan answered rather sarcastically.

Connor ignored him, as he found something odd. "Hey, guys, take a look at this!" he called out. Kira and Ethan got up the couch to walk over to Connor.

When they both were at his side, Kira asked, "What'd you find?" Connor pointed at a book whose title read _1,000 Different Cheeses of the World_.

Kira and Ethan looked at each other. "Why would Dr. O have this kind of book?" Kira asked.

"Maybe there's a deep, dark secret involving cheese..." Ethan shook his head, while Kira just smacked him on the back of the skull. Connor, however, was at a loss (big surprise there) for their reaction. "What? It's possible, isn't?"

Kira put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's forget about the cheese for now and have a look at the book," she suggested. Connor nodded his head, but Ethan shook his.

"We can't go doing that," he protested. Connor and Kira looked at him, amazed and even a little worried.

"Why not?" Connor asked simply.

Ethan took a deep breath. "Because anytime you mess with Dr. O's stuff, something happens."

Connor looked at him for a moment, then asked, "Name one thing that has happens with me messing with Dr. O's stuff?"

Ethan gave a high laugh. "One? One?! I can name _fourteen_ things!"

Connor rolled his eyes. "Okay, those things were just accidents," he said, trying to defend himself. Ethan gave another high laugh, so Connor sighed. "Listen, nothing's going to happen. The only thing we're going to do is look at a book and put it back."

Ethan threw his hands up in an 'I give up' way, at which Connor smiled. He then grabbed the book and slowly pulled it off its shelf. Kira and Ethan watched carefully, expecting something to happen. Connor got the book off the shelf and turn around with a victorious smile on his face.

"See? Nothing--" Connor's words were cut short by the sounds of the book shelf moving upward. He turned around, watching as it slowly went up. After a moment, the bookshelf was gone, revealing an area with a shelf-covered in glass. Ethan, Connor, and Kira took a closer look and saw three devices in it.

"What are they?" wondered Connor.

"My old Green and White morphers, plus my Zeonizer," Dr. O called from behind them. All three of them jumped.

"Dr. O, we--"

Dr. O held up a hand. "I know it was an accident, and I think I should let you guys know about something important."

The three looked at each other. "Like what?" Ethan asked.

Dr. O smiled. "I'll tell you after you guys help me bring in my food, then we will have a little talk. Alright?" They nodded and went with Dr. O to help him with his stuff, all while wondering what he had to tell them.

A/N: Well, that ends Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: ...

Chapter Two:

Hidden Truth

Ten minutes later, the Dino Thunder Rangers were at the front of the cabinet by where the morphers were. Dr. O grabbed them and walked over to a chair to sit down, motioning for the three Rangers to follow his example and sit down on the couch across from him. Dr. O took a deep breath before setting the morphers on the coffee table.

"Dr. O, why do you have to them?" Connor asked.

Dr. O leaned back into his chair and began his story. "A year before the Forever Red mission, I went home to Angel Grove to visit the site where the Power Chamber once stood. I was looking through the rubble when found some old Power Ranger artifacts." Dr. O took a deep breath before he went on. "What I found in the ruins amazed me. The first thing I saw was the Green Ranger Power Coin."

Connor, Kira, and Ethan looked at Dr. O, lost for words. Dr. O pressed on. "After looking further in the spot where I found my Power Coin, I discovered a hidden trap door, so I forced the lid open and climbed inside. After a few minutes' progress, I went down the stairs and found something that amazes me even to this day."

Kira spoke up. "What did you find?"

Dr. O sighed. "I found a lab with all the Power Coins as well as the Zeo Crystal."

The three students looked at each other. "But I thought you told us that the Power Coins were destroyed by Rita and Zedd," Ethan said without thinking. To their amazement, Dr. O laughed a little.

"Yes and no, Ethan. The original Power Coins only lost their power after the Thunder Zords were destroyed -- well, at least the Power Coins that Ninjor gave us. But anyhow, I soon discovered a computer, and hoped that it would provide me with the answers I sought. And after a few minutes of typing I found it. It turns out that Zordon and Alpha 5 were experimenting with the Zeo Crystal to see if it could recharge and fix the Power Coins."

"Did it work?" wondered Connor.

Dr. O looked at him for a second before responding, "It works on only one Power Coin."

Kira then asked, "Which one?"

Tommy looked at her and smiled. "The Tyrannosaurus Power Coin was fixed and recharged."

Ethan's hand then shot up, just like if he were in a classroom. "Why didn't Zordon and Alpha finish their work?"

Dr. O sighed. "I'm not really sure but I can guess that with the chance to return to his home world, that he abandoned his work and ordered Alpha 5 to seal the lab before they left."

Connor then asked, "What happened after you found all this stuff out?"

Dr. O leaned back in his chair and answered, "I took a copy of the data and packed away the Zeo Crystal and morphers. I was about to leave when something happened that I had never expected."

The three looked worried. "What happened, Dr. O?" Kira asked.

Dr. O now had a look of fear on his face. "A government group that broke away from LightSpeed showed up, and they were there looking around the place too. They demanded that I hand over everything I found. I, of course, refused, and they began to shoot at me. Thankfully, I managed to dive for cover. As they shot at me, I pulled out my Zeo Crystal and morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger Five. Using my Zeo Blaster, I managed to get away." The three on the couch now had shocked looks on their faces, and it was a good, long minute before any of them spoke again.

"So what did you do with the morphers and the data?" Ethan asked.

Dr. O smiled. "I gave the recharged Red morpher to Jason. Then I gave the others the Zeo Crystal, as well as the morphers to their respective owners to protect them from whoever attacked me."

Kira then asked, "So that's how Jason became the Red MMPR again and you the Red Zeo?"

Tommy nodded. "You know, it's good you three found this secret out, because the Dino Thunder team just got a call form Mariner Bay asking for our help."

"What kind of help?" Connor asked.

Dr. O stood up and said, "To stop the secret government group that attacked me just to get the morphing powers for their own evil proposes." Without a second thought, the three Dino Rangers stood up.

"Were with you," Kira said.

"All the way, Dr. O," Ethan stated.

"Let's kick their butts!" said Connor.

Dr. O smiled. "Alright. I guess we're all in this," he said, then walked over to his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Kira wondered.

Dr. O looked at her, then said, "First, I need to call Trent. Then I'm calling on some old friends to give us a hand."

Chapter 2 is done, and Chapter 3 is coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer: Angry look at the disclaimer.

Chapter 3

Kidnapping

The next day, Dr. O and the other Dino Thunder Rangers were waiting outside his house. Dr. O had called Captain Mitchell and told him that they would gladly accept the special mission he had for them. Captain Mitchell had been pleased, and let them know that a van would pick them up at eight AM the next day.

"Why do we have to be up so early on a Saturday?" Connor whined. The rest of the teens slowly looked to Dr. O with tired eyes, all thinking the same thing.

Dr. O sighed and said, "Don't know. And personally, I'm up at five on Saturdays, brushing dust off of dinosaur fossils, so..." The teens rolled their eyes at Dr. O's comment.

At that moment, a van came driving down the dirt road. The Dino Rangers all took picked up their bags from the ground as the truck came to a sudden stop. Two doors opened on one side and a man dressed in a black suit stuck his head out.

"Everyone, get on quickly," he said, then moved his head back in. The Dino Rangers didn't stop to ask why, as all five of them piled into the van. As soon as they were inside, both doors slammed shut and the van tore out of the driveway.

"Sorry to rush you guys, but we need to get to Mariner Bay -- ASAP," the driver said as he made a sharp turn.

"No problem," said Dr. O as he put on his seatbelt on.

"How long will it take to get to Mariner Bay?" Connor asked, pulling out his CD player.

"It's about a two-hour drive from here," announced the driver.

Ethan pulled out a laptop and said, "Well, that should give me enough time to finish writing my computer program." Kira and Trent shook their heads as they rested them against the window.

Dr. O pulled a book from his bag and opened it. "Now is my chance to catch up on some reading," he said as he opened to page one, ready to enjoy a nice, long read.

XXX

Angel Grove...

Jason was busy making light lunch in the kitchen of his house, when he heard a knock at the front door, so he put down the knife and went to answer it. "Who's there?" he called to the door.

"It's me, Kim," came the voice from the other side.

Jason smiled as he reached for the doorknob. Suddenly, the door was kicked in, throwing Jason to the ground, and a bunch of people dressed in black rushed in. They didn't even give Jason a chance to fight.

Before he knew it, his hands and feet were being tied together, his mouth taped shut, and a hood was placed over his head. Finally, he felt someone pick him up and carry him, then throw him on top of a metal floor.

Soon enough, he heard someone yell, "We got him! Go!" Tires made a high-pitched sound and they were off.

Jason then heard what seemed like a man talking into cell phone, saying, "We got the last of the original MMPRs, sir. We're on our way now."

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Fourth chapter is coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Unexpected Attack / History of a Hero, Part 1

The van was traveling peacefully down the road to Marine Bay, as each person was busy with a personal project. Dr. O looked like he was reading a book, but in reality he was lost in thought. He was thinking about the group that attacked him in the ruins of the old command center. The question 'What did they want there?' echoed in his head.

Dr. O gave up on the book and put it away, then sighed and began to stare out the window. The trees whipped past his sight, but he didn't really notice. He was recalling the first time he became a Power Ranger. Rita kidnapped him to be the ultimate weapon against Zordon and his five Rangers.

Dr. O the reached into his bag and pulled out his old morphers. He rested them on his lap. First, he looked at the Green Mopher. 'So much history in this small device,' Dr. O thought to himself.

He thought about the long battle with the other Rangers. As the evil Green Ranger, he nearly destroyed them. But they never gave up on him. Jason, his best friend, managed to destroy the power sword and talk him into joining the fight against Rita. But Rita didn't like that, so she created the Green Candle to steal the green power for herself.

The Rangers tried to stop it, but in the end they failed. Lucky for them, before Rita took the power, Dr. O gave Jason the power coin, allowing access to the Green Ranger powers. Then he went away for a while, and eventually returned to Angel Grove to start a new life as a non-Ranger. But to his surprise, he found himself back in the command center, where he was told of the current danger and how he was the only one who could help them.

At that moment, he resumes the roll of the Green Ranger with a time limit. That time ran shortly after Lord Zedd appeared. Lord Zedd craved the Green Ranger power to use for his own, but before Lord Zedd got a chance the Green Power disappeared forever. Dr. O then remembers the feeling of being lost and unsure of his role in life.

He went away again, this time it was for a longer period of time, unsure if he ever wanted to return to Angel Grove and watch his friends, the Power Rangers, live life without him. But homesickness took him over and he wanted to go home to friends.

The plan was one last swim in the lake, then leave for Angel Grove in the morning. But plans change. When he was got out of the lake and on the shore to dry himself off, he felt a weird feeling, and next thing he knew he was standing front of Zordon. After the shock wore off, he told him about the plan to give him a new Ranger power. The White Ranger. Then Zordon asked him if he would accept this new title. Dr. O laughed to himself as he remembered yelling, Are you mental? Of course I do.

Then, next thing he remembers, he was floating in the air toward the ground with the original five Rangers looking at him. As soon as he landed, Zordon told him to remove his helmet, and he did. The guys were shocked; Kim fainted. The first words I told them were, Guess who's back. From there the journey as the White Ranger began.

"Dr. O, is everything alright?" Kira asked. Dr. O snaps out of his daze and looked at her.

"Yeah. Just thinking about some stuff," he said to her as he put his morphers back in his bag. Kira was about to call him a liar when an explosion stopped her. The van began to shake.

Base was under attack, the man said in his cell phone. Another explosion shook the van, and the passengers began to shake in there seats.

"Who's attacking us?" Conner asked, holding on to the back of the seat to try and get a steady grip on something.

Dr. O shouted at the guys up front, What should we do?

The driver turns around and yelled,"Hold on and pray for a safe landing." Not what they wanted to hear, but the advice was needed a few seconds later when they felt the van lift off the ground and begin to roll. The people in the van began to yell.

The van rolled for another minute, then it came to a sudden stop. The Dino Team hung upside down, trying to get over the recent shock. After a second, Dr. O recovered and carefully released the seat belt holding him upside down. After a quick fall and shock, he was helping the others out of their seats. After all, the Dino Team was free.

Dr. O crawled over to the two men still in their seats. When he was there, he took their pulse and found out that they were dead. Dr. O sighed and looked back at the others, then softly shook his head. The Dino Rangers lowered their heads. But the moment of quiet was not meant to last as a voice from the outside brought them back to reality.

"Dino Rangers, you are out numbered. We suggest that you give up and hand over Dr. O."

"NEVER!" the teens should at once.

A moment of silence then, the voice said, Very well. Prepare to have him taken by force.

The teens look at Dr. O for an answer. Dr. O smiled, held up his hand, and nodded. They got the message at once.

"Are you guys ready?" Conner shouted.

"Ready," they answered. "Dino Thunder, power up!"

"White Dragon Dino Power!"

The next thing the people heard and saw was the Dino Rangers calling for Super Dino mode and busting through the sliding door. All five of then landed on their feet.

Dino Thunder Power Rangers! they shouted. Then, a second later, they realize there were 6 tanks, a bunch of jeeps with machine guys, and several men with rocket launchers.

A man in a long coat was standing in front of his army. He looks like every general Dr. O has seen in movies.

"So, like good little soldiers, you rather fight to the death rather than give up?"  
he said with an evil grin. The Dino Rangers remain quiet while glaring at him.

This went on for a few more minutes before they notice the man raise his weapons. He was about to give the signal to fire, but the Rangers seemed prepared. Suddenly, a sound made both parties turn.

"Zeo power weapons, full power."

"V Lancers, fire!"

Unexpectedly, the tanks exploded. The man slowly turns toward the explosion. He knew who it was and they final made it for his little announcement. Then the ten Rangers jump over the ruins of the tanks and land next to the Dino Rangers.

"Power Rangers Zeo!" "Light-speed rescue" they proclaimed.

"Good to see you guys made it." The Black Dino then took the Red Light Speed Ranger hand.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world," he answered.

The man cleared his voice and said," This is good, that all of you guys are here, because I have something to tell you." They all turn their attention toward their common enemy.

"What is it?" asked the Pink Zeo Ranger.

There was a wicked smile on his face. "We have all five original Rangers, and we plan on using them against you guys." Shock filled the air.

"You're lying," Black Dino said, taking a step forward.

The man took a step backward and said, "Oh, am I? You will see in time that the your best friends will become your worst enemies." With that said, he pressed a button and the small army teleported. The Rangers watched helplessly as their new enemy escaped.

There was a long moment of silence before all of them said, "Power down."

When they were in their civilian forms, Carter stepped forward. "We need to get going."

The Rangers gave a nod of their heads and followed Carter to another van. Dr. O watched as Carter speaks into his morpher, hoping he was calling for someone to pick up the two dead people in the front seat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four is done, and chapter five coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Chickens will rule the world before I own "Power Rangers." Curses...

Chapter5 5  
The Plan

----------------- The van arrived at Lightspeed Base a few hours later, and the Dino Thunder, Zeo, and Lightspeed Rangers all climbed out. As soon as they were done introducing themselves to each other, Captain Mitchell walked out of the building. The Rangers went quiet and the Lightspeed stood at attention.  
"Welcome, everyone, to the Lightspeed Base. My name is Captain Mitchell." The group all waved, except Lightspeed. "Please, follow me inside and I will brief you in the help we need from you." The captain turned around and began to walk in, followed by the group behind him.

Meanwhile...

The Mystries general was walking down the hallway with a man and a woman, both in lab coats. "How are you coming along with the five subjects?" he asked as he took a folder from the woman.  
"The subjects are in the lab, and the machine is brainwashing them as we speak," the man said as they stopped in front of a door. Both the lab techs pressed their fingers on a scan and after a second, the door opened and all three went in.  
"How long will it be before the subjects can be used?" the Mystries general asked. The three people stopped in front of five tubes, each containing a person. Zack, Trini, Billy, Jason, and Kim were currently floating in the liquid-filled tubes, fast asleep.  
"About two hours, sir," the man said as he adjusted a setting on one of the tubes. The general gave a nod of his head, then turned his attention to the woman next to him.  
"When will the morphers be ready?"  
The woman looked at the chart she was holding and said, "About one hour. We already fixed two of them."  
The general had a wicked smile on his face. "Soon, we will have the five original Power Rangers on our side." He then walked away as he began to laugh.The Zeo and Dino Rangers were sitting at a table as Captain Mitchell was standing in front of them with screen in the background. "Hello, Rangers," he greeted.  
"Hello," the group answered.  
Captain Mitchell held up a remote and pressed a button, then the machine began to warm up. Suddenly, a picture appeared, showing an image of the general. "This is the man we're after. His name is Fred." The captain clicked on the button again. "He was one of the highest-raking officials when we began the Lightspeed Project a few years ago. He was also first choice to be the Red Lightspeed Ranger." He then clicked another button to show a classified document.  
"We later decided not to give him the Red Ranger and he was mad. He left Lightspeed with fifty others." He clicked the next button and a security camera picture appeared. "He resurfaced two months ago and stole a very important piece of equipment from our lab."  
Conner raised his hand and Captain Mitchell pointed at him. "What did he steal?" Conner asked. For an answer, Mitchell pressed a button.  
"He stole a device that lets us recharge the Lightspeed morphers." The mechanism in question was a box-like apparatus with an open and closeable lid. Buttons were on top of it, along with a timer.  
"Why would he what something like that?" Rocky asked, and the captain sighed.  
"We received confirmed reports that he took five Rangers."  
"Who are they?" Kat asked. To answer her question, he hit a button, showing pictures of Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, and Kim. The room went into shock.  
"Why them?" Dr. O asked, standing up in anger. Captain Mitchell shook his head.  
"We don't know why, but we know it can't be good."  
Adam stood up. "What can we do?" he asked. Mitchell pressed the button one last time.  
"After a long investigation, we found their hideout just twenty miles outside of Angel Grove in a old army base that was closed in 1979."  
"When do we leave?" Kira asked, causing Mitchell to smile.  
"We leave tomorrow morning at four AM. The Zeo and Dino teams will go; Lightspeed will have another mission that they should take care of. In the mean time, relax and get some sleep. A couple of military guards will show you where you will be sleeping." With that said, Mitchell left the room, leaving the door open for two military men to step inside.  
"If you guests will follow us, we will take you to your quarters." They did as they were told and followed the guards, all lost in their own thoughts.

Meanwhile, General Fred walked back into the lab, noticing with pleasure that all five Rangers were out of the tubes, just standing there with blank eyes.  
"Sir, the brainwashing is complete and the morphers are fixed," a woman in a lab jacket said. Fred walked in front of the Rangers.  
"Good. Our investor will be here any minute now, and he will be pleased with the results." At that moment, a portal opened and Mesogog and Elisa walked through. "Lord Mesogog, always good to see you."  
Mesogog ignored him and walked up to Rangers. "If I can't use the Dino gems, then I guess the original Power Rangers will do just fine."  
At that moment, Jason and the others pulled out their morphers and yelled, "It's morphing time!" In an instant, they all changed into the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers.  
Mesogog began to laugh. "Soon, the Dino Rangers will fall and the world will be mine."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This chapter is done, and the next one is coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Insert one here later.

Chapter 6

Return of the first Zords.

Fred walks into a lab and watched the people running all over the place.

"How are things here?" he asked a lady in a lab coat. She was writing something on a clipboard.

"Going well sir. We retrieved the remains of the Thunder Zords and we believe we can use them to remake the Dino Zords," Fred look at her.

"How long will that take?" he asked. Not looking up from her clipboard, she answered him.

"Not really sure, sir, but when Zordon made the Thunder Zords he used the original Dino Zords. So there is a 98.9 percent chance that we can find the tech and use it," Fred gave a nod of his head.

"Very good, Joy, keep up the good work," Fred turned to leave when Joy spoke up.

"Oh, sir, there are two things I need to tell you," Joy said finally putting her clipboard down. He turned to look at her.

"What is it?" Fred asked. Joy cleared her voice.

"Well, first of all sir, I had the men go out and get a dinosaur bone of each of the oringal Dino Zords so our chance for success will increase." Fred gave a nod of his head.

"All right, that's good news. What the other bit of news do you have for me?" Joy reached into her pocket and pulled something out.

"I had the men go to the ruins of the old command center and they found this." She placed the lost second green power coin in his hand. Fred's eyes widen.

"Is this the second power coin that wizard made years ago so the Tommy clone could morph into the green ranger?" Joy gave a nod of her head. Fred had an evil grin on his face. Then he realized something.

"Hey with this we can call the famous Dragon Zord plus we can get Titanus the Ultra Zord and have one of the most powerful Zord combos in Power Ranger history." At that moment, something else hit him.

"But we need someone to become the green ranger for it to work."

Joy smiled then asked, "Sir what about Jason? Our research as shown that he has used the green ranger power before." Fred thought about it for a moment.

"All right, sounds good." Then he and Joy walked out of the room.

"Are the rangers in the containment room?" Fred asked as they walked down a long hallway.Joy flips a page on her clipboard.

"Yes, they should be in room four" she answered as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a key card. They stop in front of a door marked 4. She swiped the card in a slot then punched in a few numbers. The red light turned from red to green. Joy pushed the door open. The room was dark. Five figures were sitting in the room. Fred walked into the room. He went up to the figure at the far end.

"Jason, I got something for you." Fred bent down as he spoke. Jason had his head on his knees. He slowly lifted his head to look at him. Fred held out his hand. Jason lifted a hand too. Fred dropped the coin into his hand.

"Jason, I hope you use my little present." Fred said as he stood up straight. Jason looked at what was in his hand for a little bit then put his head back on the knees. Fred turned around to leave when he saw someone else in the room.

"Elsa, what are you doing here?" he asked. Elsa was leaning against the door.

"My, or should I say our, master sent me" she said, not looking at him. Fred crossed his arms.

"What's the message?" he asked. Elsa glared at him. It was clear that she thought this alliance with this human was wrong but Mesogog knew what he's doing.

"He sent me to tell you to send the Power Rangers to Mariner Bay and attack the Zeo, Dino and Lightspeed rangers." Fred was shocked.

"It's too soon to send them out. We haven't finished rebuilding their zords or tested their second power stage yet." Elsa lost her cool.

"Listen here you moron! I gave you direct orders from Lord Mesogog. Don't agrue with me, just do it!" She shouted the last part then she stormed out of the room. Fred growled and glared at the spot where Elsa had stood. He thought about having his soldiers attack Elsa but thought better of it.

"Joy, get these five ready to leave in five minutes. After that, finish those new zords fast." Joy gave a nod of her head. Fred then stormed out of the room.

Meanwhile…

Tommy was standing in the command center. Standing next to him was Alpha 5. Zordon was in his tube staring down at Tommy.

"Zordon, what are we going to do with this second green power coin that the wizard made?" Tommy asked his mentor.

"Tommy, the fate of the second green power coin isn't going to be hard to decide." Alpha walked out of the command center.

"Zordon, we can't destroy it because its still a part of me the way the white ranger is now." Zordon gave a nod of his head.

"I know Tommy and I have made my decision." Tommy held his breath and waited for Zordon to speak again.

"We will keep the second power coin and hide in the command center so the forces of evil will never get their hands on it." At that moment, Alpha entered the command center again. This time, he was holding a box. When he reached Tommy, he opened the box. With a heavy heart, he placed the coin that represented his old life in the box.

"I know this hard for you to do Tommy, but it has to be done." Zordon said in comforting voice. Tommy gave a nod of his head. Alpha slowly closed the box.

At that moment, Dr.O woke up. After a few minutes of rubbing his tired eyes, he remembered his dream.

"Wow, it's been a while since I thought about…" Dr. O stopped talking when he saw a glow coming from his bag. He quickly got out of bed. He hurried to the bag with his old morphers in it and ripped it open. To his shock, his old green morpher was glowing a dark green. After a few minutes, it stopped glowing. Dr. O carefully picked it up and shook his head.

"No it can't be" he said out loud to himself. But after putting together what he just dreamed about and a glowing ex-morpher he knew it was true.

"Oh no, someone found the other green power coin."

XXX

That ends this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one. Sorry for it being late.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own _Power Rangers_. Damn.

Chapter 7

Joy and Fred were walking out of the room after calling a special unit to prep the Rangers for the attack on Mariner Bay.

"I hate working for that jerk," Fred said bitterly.

Joy sighed and shook her head. "Calm down, sir. Everything will be alright."

Fred sighed. "That doesn't matter. Right now, we need to make a quick plan."

"Alright, sir."

Fred kept walking as he tried thinking of a plan. They were quiet for a few moments, then an idea hit him.

"Joy, I need you to go to the Zord Bay and finish work on the Dino Zords, ASAP."

Joy nodded. "Alright, sir, but what will you be doing?" she asked as she took her cell phone from her pocket. Fred had a wicked smile on his face.

"Just going to track someone down," was all he said. Before Joy could ask who it was, Fred was already gone.

"What is it, Joy?" came a voice from the cell phone.

"Yeah, I want to know how the rebuilding is going?" she asked as she resumed her walking.

"We were successful in finding a piece of the old Zords from the Thunder Zord wreckage," the voice replied. A smile spread across Joy's face.

"That's good news. How long will it take to get the Zords rebuilt?"

There was a moment of silence, then the voice spoke again. "It should take less than twelve hours."

"Good," was the only thing she said before she hung up.

Joy entered a nearby room, and as she placed her phone back in her pocket she noticed a man and a woman were busy typing away on a control panel. One of them looked up.

"Joy, what do you need?" The woman seemed shocked. Joy put her clipboard down before she answered.

"I need you two to have the teleporting pods ready to go in five minutes."

"Yes, ma'am," both said at the same time before resuming their typing.

Joy walked out of the room. Next to the Control Center was a door with a pad for fingerprints and a keycard slot, instead of a regular knob. She walked up to the door and swiped the keycard, then pressed her finger against the pad. A few seconds later, the door opened and Joy walked in and flipped on a light switch. In the middle of the room stood five life-size pods. She walked over to a red button and pressed it, and the lights under the pod came to life and began to power up. Joy kept working on the pods until she saw the guards with the five MMPR.

"Load them into the pods," she ordered. They each nodded and lead the Rangers to the pods.

Joy left them to go the Control Center. When she entered the room, to her surprise she saw Fred standing there. "Sir, what are you doing here?"

Fred gave her a grin. "Giving the location to send the Rangers."

Joy walked over next to Fred. "Where are we sending them?" she asked as watched the guards shut the pod doors.

"To a field two miles outside of Mariner Bay. They are to carry out something that has to be dealt with, and fast."

Joy looked at her commander, somewhat confused. "What would that be, sir?" Fred now had a wicked grin on his face.

"You'll find out soon," was all he had to say. Before she could say anything else, the man at the control panel spoke up.

"Joy, the Rangers are ready to go."

Joy sighed. "Alright. Begin the teleporting process."

"Yes, ma'am," said the man before he set off to work. After a minute of typing, the pods began to glow.

"Teleporting in 3… 2… 1!" And in a flash of light, the Rangers disappeared.

2 Miles Outside of Mariner Bay...

Ryan sat by the campfire, relaxing and enjoying his camping trip, when lights appeared out of nowhere, eventually landing right in front of him. When they disappeared, the five MMPR Rangers stood in front of him, their power weapons in hand. Ryan quickly stood up.

"Who are you guys?" he asked, holding his morpher in front of him. The Red Ranger spoke first.

"Come with us, or else we will be forced to hurt you."

Ryan hit the button on his morpher and shouted, "Titanium Power!" In a flash of light, he changed into the Titanium Ranger. "I don't know who you guys are, but I will not let you take me without a fight," he said as he showed off his Titanium Laser in axe mode. They glared at each other. Then, without any warning, both sides charged toward each other and began the fight.

XXX

TBC. Stay tuned for the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

-

Dr. O sat at a table, quietly drinking his cup of coffee in the break room. At the moment, his mind was filled with thoughts about the dream he had and how the power coin was glowing again after years of it being broken. These events worried him, though he wasn't sure why. Dr. O sighed and took another sip of his coffee.

"Hey, Tommy. What are you doing up so late?" a voice asked from behind. Dr. O turned around and saw Mrs. Fairweather standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Mrs. Fairweather. Just thinking. What are _you_ doing up so late?"

Mrs. Fairweather went to a machine and dropped in a few coins. "Just finishing some work on the latest project," she answered as a cup fell and filled itself up with a steady stream of coffee.

"Is it the Megazord revival project?" Dr. O asked.

Mrs. Fairweather grabbed her cup and walked over to the table where Dr. O sat. "Yeah, and we're having a real problem trying to get them up and running again after the battle with Queen Bansheera and her demon army. So far we've only managed to rebuild two out of the five Megazords."

"Really? Which ones?"

Mrs. Fairweather took a sip of her coffee before she answered. "LightSpeed Megazord and Solar Max, but of course we're also trying to finish building the rest of the Zords." Mrs. Fairweather took a sip from her cup before she went on. "But seeing as how we 'don't need them anymore,' the heads of LightSpeed are not really willing to put money in this project."

Mrs. Fairweather set her cup down. "Then again, it surprised me that they gave us the money and the go ahead in the first place, especially after what else happened two months ago." Dr. O was a little shocked to hear this.

"What do you mean, something else happened?" he asked. For an answer, Mrs. Fairweather opened her folder and searched for something. After a few seconds, she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Dr. O.

"This says you guys have the wreckage from the Thunder, Tiger, Turbo, _and_ Rescue Zords."

Mrs. Fairweather nodded. "That's right. We got them not too long ago. The Thunder and Tiger Zords were found a recycling planet, and the Turbo and Rescue Zords were found a few miles outside of Angel Grove."

Mrs. Fairweather handed Dr. O another piece of paper. "As you can see, we used the Rescue Megazords as the prototype for our LightSpeed Megazords. Then we used the Turbo Megazord sword and used it as a design for the LightSpeed Saber."

Dr. O handed Mrs. Fairweather back the paper work after he finished reading. "Quite impressive, what you did with the turbo technology, but what were you going to do with the wreckage of the Thunder Zords?"

Mrs. Fairweather took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "Don't really know why we were told to collect it, but I do know we needed to research the wrecks from old Zords so we could build more powerful ones of our own." Dr. O slowly nodded at this. So far it all made sense, but...

"What does that have to do with what happened two months ago?"

Mrs. Fairweather put her glasses back on. "The Thunder Zord wreckage was stolen."

"What?" Dr. O shouted, shocking Mrs. Fairweather. "Why would they want to steal only that wreckage?" he asked, now on his feet. Mrs. Fairweather sat there for a moment, seemingly debating something in her head.

"Dr. O, sit down, because what I have to tell you will be another shock for you." Dr. O sat down, unsure of what he was going to hear. "When we first got the wreckage of the Zords, we did a scan." She pulled out another piece of paper and handed it to him.

Dr. O took the paper, looked at it, and his eyes widened. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Mrs. Fairweather nodded. "There were traces of other Zords in five pieces of the Thunder Zords." She reached over and took the paper back from him.

"Makes sense, now that I think about it. After all, the original Zords were used to make the Thunder Zords after Lord Zedd almost destroyed them. But why did they only take the Thunder Zords wreckage and not the more powerful ones, like Turbo and Rescue Zords?"

Mrs. Fairweather shrugged. "Who knows? After all, the last two months have been nothing but dead ends."

Dr. O sighed and looked down at his watch. To his surprise, it was already 3:15 a.m. "Damn. I better get the others up so we'll be ready in time," he said as he stood.

Mrs. Fairweather drained the rest of her coffee. "Dr. O," she called as turned to leave.

He stopped and looked at her. "Yes, Mrs. Fairweather?"

"I was told by Mitchell to have you guys meet us at the rear entrance and to be late." Dr. O nodded and walked away. Mrs. Fairweather grabbed her folder and walked to a garbage can, then threw her cup away and walked out.

---------

Meanwhile

The Titanium Ranger was on one knee with his weapon, broken in half, next to him. The five MMP Rangers quickly formed the Power Blaster.

"Fire!" shouted the Red Ranger, and an energy stream shot out from their blaster, hitting the Titanium Ranger square in the chest.

There were several large explosions that engulfed him. Then, when the explosion settled and dust blew away, Ryan fell on his back, not moving, and his morpher appeared to be broken. The MMP Rangers separated their weapons and the Red Ranger called in to base.

"We did it! The Titanium Ranger is down!" a woman's voice answered back.

"Good." A moment of silence, then, "Is he still alive?"

The Red Ranger looked at Ryan and saw some movement. "Looks like he is."

"Good. Now listen closely. Here's the next part of the plan..."

TBC

------

A/N: Sorry it took soooooooooo long, but I hope you liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

1Chapter 9

"Sir, we have defeated the Titunam Ranger. What are your orders?" the red ranger asked.

"Hold your postion until futher orders." Fred ordered the red ranger. "Until then hold the Titunam ranger. He will be useful later."

"Yes sir." The red ranger responded then the line went dead. Fred turn to look at Joy.

"So far, so good. We have Mitchell's son." Fred and Joy began to walk out of the room.

"Sir, are you sure you want to do this?" Joy asked. Fred shot her a look.

"Yes, I'm sure. It is important to get rid of the Lightspeed rangers before we can go on any futher." They turned sharply down one of the halls.

"Sir, do you think it's possible to defeat them?" Joy asked. Fred crossed his arms.

"In a ground fight, no because they have a shit load of advance weapons, but in a Zord fight, yes becuase we will have something that they don't have." A grin spread a cross her face.

"Because we have an Ultrazord." Fred gave a stiff nod of his head.

"Correct. There are only a few generations with Ultrazords. The Mighty Morphin, Zeo, and Ninja Storm are the best examples." They walked into a group of soliders who instantly saw Fred and Joy. At once, they stopped what they were doing and lined up to salute thier leader.

"Speaking of Zords, how is the dino Zord reconstruction project coming?" Fred asked. Joy flipped open her clipboard.

"According to the last reports, we managed to find a piece of each dino Zord in the thunder Zord werckage and - as we speak - are rebuilding them." Fred smiled at this good news.

"Good to hear" he said as the lab door came into view.

"How much longer do we have to wait until they're finished?" Joy walked ahead of Fred.

"Follow me, sir and you'll be surprised." Fred didn't bother telling her he hated surprises but he had a good guess he would like it. When they approached the doors, she swiped her card and punched in her code. The door opened and they both walked in. They were greeted by a loud roar. Fred walked closer and saw to his amazement the rebuild dino Zords standing before him.

"Excellent work, Joy" he said, praising her. Joy blushed a little.

"Thank you, sir. I take pride in my evil work." Fred walked closer to the zords.

"Are they battle ready?" Fred ask rubbing the metal leg of the Saber Tooth Tiger.

"Yep, and ready to go whenever you are." Fred turned to look at Joy.

"How long will it take them to reach Mariner bay?" Joy looked at her watch again.

"About ten minutes." Fred walked away from the zords.

"Joy, launch the zords in five minutes and I want you to work on the next step of our plan." Joy looked at him as if he was asking her to make a rock into a tree.

"Sir, you can't be serious. You really want me to get working on the next step now?" Fred shot her a dirty look.

"Are you questioning me?" Joy shook her head really fast.

"No, sir. I will get started on it right away." Fred threw her a smile.

"Good." He began to walk away then stopped. "Oh, Joy, one more thing."

"What is it, sir?" Joy asked. He turn his head to look at her.

"Don't tell Lizard Face were recreating the thunder Zords, ok?"

xxx

Aqua base

The Dino Rangers and Zeo Rangers stood before Captain Mitchell and his Light Speed Rangers. Conner, Trent, Ethan, and Kira were wiping thier eyes trying to wake up. In their opinion, it was too early for a misson of any kind but the adults around them were wide awake and ready to go. (They suspected that their was something more then that in that cup of coffee.)

"Dino rangers and Zeo rangers, you are off on a mission that is very dangerous. For this, we can't thank you enough." He walked to the end of the line starting with Rocky and moving down the line shaking their hands and telling them again good luck with a smile. He stepped back after he finished shaking their hands.

"These two will show you to the waiting van." He pointed to two soldiers by the door.

"Again good luck rangers." With that, Captain Mitchell and the Light Speed rangers gave the two rangers teams before them a salute and they walked off with the two guards through the door and disappeared.

"Sir, don't you think we should let them go with them?" Carter asked after the door closed.

"No, this is something they have to do alone - and besides, I have a feeling Fred won't like it that we're helping them." Not as soon as Mitchell had finshed that thought a explosion was heard.

"What was that?" Dana asked.

"Don't know but it's getting closer." Chad said before another explosion hit this time shaking the building. All of them fell to the ground.

"I hope the other rangers didn't hear that." Carter said getting back to his feet.

"No, once those doors close it's impossible to hear anything." Mitchell also was getting back to his feet. All six of them took off running towards the command center where Miss Fairweather was typing fiercely on a computer board.

"Sir, we're being attacked by something and it's not showing up on radar." She informed them following another explosion.

"It's safe to say we better take the LightSpeed Megazord out there to try and stop it." Mitchell asked Miss Fairweather. She nodded.

"By my guess these explosions are caused by something big and powerful." She said then an explosion rocked the command center.

"Go now. Take the Lightspeed Megzord and find out what's happening." He ordered his team.

"Yes sir." They all said at once.

"Are you guys ready?" Carter asked.

"Ready" they replied.

"Lightspeed rescue." They morphed into their ranger forms and were in the Lightspeed Megazord outside. The megazord walked outside of the base looking for the source of the explosions.

"Keep looking, guys," Red ranger said cautiously. "We don't know what's out here." They continued to walk slowly and scanning ever inch of ground around them. After five minutes of searching, they found nothing.

"Carter what should we do? We can't find a trace of anything" Dana asked. Carter was about to answer when the Megazord was knocked off its feet. Everyone gave a yell as they all fell backwards to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" The green ranger asked.

"Not sure, but our answer is coming." The yellow ranger said pointing at a shadowy figure walking towards them.

"Let's get the megazord back on it's feet." Said the pink ranger.

"Right," The red ranger said pulling a control and the megazord was quickly on his feet. When it was fully up they saw to their surpise the figure was in full view and it wasn't a monster or demon. It was the MMPR megazord standing. Instantly, the Lightspeed Rangers knew this was a fight different from any other they had to fight. This time they had to fight fellow rangers.

xxx

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I've never really written a Megazord battle before, so please bear with me.

----

Chapter 10:

LightSpeed Megazord vs. MMPR Megazord, Part 1

"Is that what I think it is?" Yellow Ranger asked.

"Yeah, it is," Red Ranger said, then pressed a button and spoke. "Sir, are you seeing this?"

"I am," Mitchell replied.

"Sir, what are your orders?"

There was a moment of silence before Mitchell spoke again. "For now, play it by ear, Carter. And try not to destroy it until we know who's in there."

"Yes, sir. Okay, guys, you heard him. Now let's do it!"

"Right!" they all said together. Suddenly, the Megazord charged right at them.

"Ready or not, this fight is going to happen," said the Red Ranger as he moved the Megazord forward.

When they were within range, the Megazord threw a punch, but the Lightspeed managed to block it and throw its own hit, which made contact with the Megazord. It stumbled back a little, but quickly recovered and threw an unexpected kick at the LightSpeed Megazord, which also stumped a little.

"Activate the ladder arms!" Red Ranger ordered.

The LightSpeed Megazord stuck his arms up and began to throw punches at its opponent. Six direct punches made the Megazord jump in the air and fall hard on the ground, shaking it. The Megazord was quick to get on its feet.

"Hey, LightSpeed Rangers," a voice spoke over the intercom of the Megazord. "Let's make this intersting." Suddenly, a musical sound came from the Megazord.

"What is that?" the Pink Ranger wanted to know.

"Not sure, but I can guess it's not good." The music went on for a few more seconds before it suddenly stopped.

"It will take our surprise a few minutes to get, but until then we need the Power Sword." Out of the sky, a sword dropped down and into the Megazord's hand.

"Two can play at that game..." Red Ranger assured him. "LightSpeed Saber Power up!"

A sword appeared in front of them and the LightSpeed megazord took it. Again, they charged at each other, but this time it was different. When they were once again within range of each other their swords met, a shower of sparks following immediately after. They then pulled back and began to circle each other, looking for an opening to attack. The circling went on for a few minutes before the Megazord mysteriously lifted it sword in the air.

"What are they doing?" Yellow Ranger asked.

"Oh, crap! They're powering up their weapon!" Red Ranger shouted. "Quickly! Activate flame saber -- now!" The LightSpeed Megazord lifted its sword and began to make a circle, and as it circled flames followed it. Soon there was a fire circle.

"Okay. Attack!" both Red Rangers ordered.

With a slash of their swords, a burst of energy shot from them and crashed with each other, and a huge explosion sent both Zords flying. The Megazord crashed into an empty building and the LightSpeed Megazord crashed on the ground some thirty feet away. The Megazords lay unmoving.

"Is everyone alright?" Red Ranger asked. They all gave an affirmative.

"Alright. Let's try and get this boy back on his feet." The LightSpeed Megazord began standing up at the same time the Megazord was.

"Alright, people. Let's go." Before the others could reply, there was a roar that came from the waterfront. Everyone turned to see what it was, and to their surprise saw a dragon climb out of the water.

"Is that what I think it is?" the Green Ranger asked as the dragon began to walk to the shore and toward the Megazord.

"LightSpeed, meet our surprise. The Dragonzord is making a return after years of sleeping in its watery grave, in order to help us defeat you." The Dragonzord stopped next to the Megazord and gave a roar.

"Carter, this isn't good. We're already outnumbered two-to-one," the Pink Ranger said.

"I know. Let's just take this fight up to the next level." He pulled out his Battle Booster. "Max Solarzord, online." A shuttle flew out of the sky and transformed into its Megazord mode, then landed next to LightSpeed Megazord.

All four Zords faced each other for a moment, then attacked.

TBC.

XXX

A/N: Sorry for leaving like this, but time isn't on my side today,


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

The MMPR rangers formed the Dragon Mega Zord, while the Light Speed formed the Solar Max Mega Zord. They both stood there staring at each other. The MMPR knew they were no match against the Lightspeed's Mega Zord because it could absorb the attack and then fire it ten fold back at them. A plan of action was needed.

"Kim get the hostage, and go topside." Jason ordered.

"No Problem ." She said before she disappeared.

Carter what are they waiting for?" Joel asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good if…"

"He Lightspeed Rangers." The Pink Ranger yelled. All eyes turn to her.

"I suggest you give up or I will shoot him." She held her Power Blaster to Ryan's head.

"Ryan!" Dana yelled getting to her feet. Ryan look beaten up. He was tied up tightly and gagged. Kim pulled Ryan's hair very hard causing him to groan in pain. The Lightspeed rangers were speechless, and felt helpless. In that moment of shock and disbelief was the opening the MMPR rangers needed.

"We Call on Titunus and the ultra Zord." A loud roar rang through out the city.

"What was that?" Chad asked. Titunus speed behind the Lightspeed Solar Max Mega Zord. It shot a few rounds into the mega zord's back. A large explosion shook the mega Zord. At once the cock pit went black.

"The power is gone." Joel yelled.

"Try to get back up power back on line." In the chaos the Dragon Mega Zord combined with Titunus.

"Ultra Zord log on and Fire." The Lightspeed Ranger's knew it was over. No power meant they couldn't reflect the attack. The endless rounds hit their Mega Zord. Several explosions covered the Mega Zord. Like all of the monsters they destroyed in their time they fell over and exploded.

"Sir The Lightspeed Rangers are down." Jason reported.

"Good, retrieve them and bring them back."

"Yes Sir."

Back at the base

The Rangers drag the injured Lightspeed Rangers through the portal. Messoggo, Fred, and Joy stood there with a small army. Ryan was drop on the floor. Fred turn to two men next to him.

"Take him to the healing chamber." The two men ran to Ryan and pick him up.

"Ryan no!" Dana yelled trying to get free to go after him, but Kim had a tight grip on her.

"Hello Dana." Fred Greeted her. Dana frowned at him.

"Fred." Were the only words she spoke to him. He placed a hand under her chin. A smile spread a cross his face.

"Take her morphed away with the others." These words were expected out him, but the next sentence wasn't. "After you have been brain washed I think that will be a good time to be married." Dana pull her face away from his hand then spat in his face.

"Fuck you pervert." SMACK! Dana fell to her side.

"Take them away to be reprogrammed." Everyone began to struggle as there ranger couture parts began to drag them away.

"Sir the Lightspeed rangers are down just like you wanted." He turn to Messoggo.

"Good finish the reprogramming and give them back there morphers expect Ryan's."

"Why Not Ryan's?" Joy asked.

"Simple were giving The Green Ranger's Power Coin." Fred Understood at once what he was planning.

"It will be a moment the world will never forget."

Messogoggo walk to the a open portal that open.

"We'll meet again here shortly be sure of that." With those words spoken he disappeared.

"Fred shot the disappearing portal the bird.

"God I hate that Son of a Bitch." Joy was busy on her clip board to notice or care.

"Sir, The Thunder Zord Project is going better then expected."

"That's good to hear Joy." They began to walk out of the room together.

"Telling you now Joy the time of that lizard giving orders is coming to a end soon." Joy stared at her commander.

"Are you trying to tell me you have a plan to kill him sir."

"Get back to work on the Thunder Zords then when you are finished will get the device we found in the ruins working again to see if we can find the last set of Zords from the MMPR Era." Fred turn a corner leaving Joy confused and wondering what was going to happen.

Deep under Mariner Bay

The group didn't have a clue what happened top side. The only thing that was going on was getting them to there target goal.

"These are teleportation pods." One of the solider told them. "These will take you to your next destination.

"Where will that be?" Kira asked. The solider shrugged his shoulders.

"We weren't told that. We were ordered to get you on the pads and on your mission."

"It ok we have faith in you." Tommy assured them.

"Good get on the pad and have a safe journey."

TBC

Sorry took so long to update. Things happen in life that are out of our control. I will have a update really soon. I promise.


End file.
